


We are family

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Black Eye, Crew as Family, Dancing, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Romance, Team as Family, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: As Gamora learns to deal more and more with each member of her new family after defeating Ronan and the moment she realizes how much she is wanted by them.





	We are family

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> This same story is being posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

****

                Drax entered the cockpit a few hours after taking off from Xandar. They were going for the next planet, and for the time being there were only the thousands of stars that surrounded them. He had no idea where Gamora was. Peter was arguing with Rocket in the gun room and building things. In doubt whether to laugh or not to meddle, he chose to leave, taking the vase with the branch that had once been the great and imposing Groot to Rocket's room. He didn't have to witness that stupid quarrel with Peter and Rocket, no matter how stupid the motives were enough to make anyone laugh. Although Drax thought that Groot wasn't yet able to hear at that stage of development. But a father would always be a father and he could never shake worries from his mind with the younger ones, even if it sometimes seemed silly.

                Alone, he allowed himself to think. He lived to destroy Ronan. It was done. Now his goal was Thanos. But he never expected that in the middle of the way he would have a family again, ironically united by the woman he had tried to kill for revenge. His mind was puzzled. How would that change his vengeful goals toward Thanos? Was it worth it to be there with them? Drax thought so. The uncertainty of the future was disturbing, because there seemed to be no future after revenge on Thanos if he survived. But now there was. Family footsteps echoed behind him. Steps of someone wearing high heels. There she was.

                “Looking at the stars thoughtfully? I thought you'd be in the gun room laughing at those two idiots.”

                Drax laughed.

                “The little tree shouldn't hear it yet, but I just thought It'd better get it out of there. The first few days of a baby's life will do better in the long run as the calmer they are. I left him in the bedroom of the weird little thing.”

                Gamora smiled. Surrounded by other people, people she knew wouldn't hurt her, having someone to talk to, no longer needing to kill innocents, or being hunted all the time, she was still getting used to it.

                “I haven’t yet assimilated all this.”

                “Much less me” the zehoberi replied.

                “It's weird... Feel it all without Hovat and Kamaria being here.”

                “I understand you.”

                Drax looked at her, wanting to hear more.

                “I share your desire for vengeance for Thanos.”

                Gamora was silent for a moment, doubtful if she should proceed.

                “He destroyed my planet, killed my parents in front of me, tortured me and kidnapped me. I'll make him pay for it one day.”

                There was more, much more. The forced training, when she had been beaten and raped by some boys, whom Thanos had killed, the cybernetic improvements made while she recovered, unconscious, including mental manipulation so that she couldn't see the atrocities committed by Thanos, including everything bad that she had caused her adoptive sister Nebula. It had been years before Gamora got rid of this control. But she wasn't ready to tell anyone about this.

                “I'm sorry for what I did in prison” the destroyer spoke staring at the stars again.

                Gamora started to speak, but Drax blocked her with a gesture.

                “Don't apologize for what others have done. As you spoke in Xandar, Kamaria and Hovat are at peace now. And I feel calmer. And I hope you do too.”

                The destroyer wasn't foolish to now be unable to see the pain buried in the killer's dark eyes. Both had lost their families to Thanos's blood thirst and led lives of suffering. Peter's phrase echoed in his thoughts, and he smiled.

 

_“And, usually, life takes more than it gives. But not today. Today, it’s given us something. It has given us a chance. To give a shit.”_

               

                Peter could be an idiot, or at least look like one, but he knew how to act wisely in times of desperation, even if that wisdom was to defeat a villain with a ridiculous dance. Drax laughed out loud this time. Gamora looked at him intrigued, but feeling herself infected by that joy, she chuckled discreetly.

******

                Rocket sighed sadly at the little twig that had once been Groot. He was smoothing the earth from the pot. He'd be fine, but remembering what happened weeks ago still hurt.

                “It's not the same with you like that” the racoon spoke softly, not wanting to be heard, even if the door was closed.

                Knock on the door caught his eye. He looked in doubt whether to open or shout to send anyone away.

                “Rocket?”

                What could the green killer want?

                “Come in.”

                Gamora entered the room holding what looked like a small watering can.

                “How?”

                “You just quit and stop quarreling with Peter for so long when you're here taking care of Groot. Peter is reviewing our route, Drax is cleaning his weapons. I thought you might need that.”

                She bent down, handing the object over to Rocket, who looked at her gratefully, though proudly trying to hide it while he watered Groot.

                “Can he learn more words when he grows up?”

                “I doubt it. That comes in his genetic code. He’ll be the same as always.”

                Rocket finished his work, picked up the vase, and jumped up on the bedside table, placing it carefully there and staring at him for a longer time than he intended. He gave another sigh.

                “He'll be fine. He's Groot.”

                He looked at the green-skinned woman. He wouldn't admit it, but he was happy with her words. Gamora gave him a smile and left the room.

                “Maybe she's not that bad...”

******

                “I am Groot!! I am Groot!!” The baby screamed and ran scared. It was the first time Millano had been attacked since he'd learned to walk and talk.

                If they could get rid of the idiots who were shooting, wanting to plunder, and why not, to steal the Millano, they could fly away quickly from that idiotic planet. Peter and Rocket ran and fired between their enemies. Gamora and Drax were guarding the entrance of the ship. The screams of the baby running inside made their hearts clench and all they begged for any god was hearing was that Groot didn't decide that running out of the ship was a good idea. The little one was still adjusting to the offensive force he hadn't yet fully realized he had.

                “Very well! Everyone retreating into Millano as fast as possible!” Peter shouted as he continued to shoot at enemies.

                He and Rocket were able to get closer to the ship by degrees.

                “Turn the ship on!” Peter shouted.

                Gamora and Drax entered Millano. As the zehoberi started the ship, Drax checked to see if any intruders were on board, though he was sure not. The sound of shots continued as Gamora took the position of co-driver, waiting for Peter and Rocket to return as soon as possible, they had to get out of there! She shuddered, startled as something clung to her ankle suddenly. She looked down to see Groot, clearly terrified. She picked up the little tree and laid him on her shoulder, trying to protectively comfort him with her hands.

                “Hurry up!” She shouted at Peter and Rocket.

                “I am Groooot!!!”

                “It will be all right,” she said quietly to the baby, stroking the little wooden face. “We'll be out of here soon. You know, Groot... Once when you were too small to remember,” – she began, pleased to have the attention of the little diverted from the confrontation – “Rocket set your watering can on the floor as he led you into the bedroom. Peter was dancing and wearing his headphones, more distracted than ever. He came dancing like crazy down the aisle and when we least expected it, we watched him slip away and screaming desperately until he almost collided with the ship's control panel. Luckily he held onto one of the chairs and slid to the floor. Drax laughed for hours. For days, actually.”

                Despite dividing her attention between Groot and the fight outside the ship, Gamora can not help but laugh when she remembers, especially when Groot smiles. He shouldn't have understood all of her story, which was true, but he seemed calmer, and that was enough.

                “I am Groot” he spoke much more calmly.

                 Finally Peter, Rocket and Drax returned to the cabin and the ship was closed.

                “Finally,” Gamora commented relieved as Peter took the position of pilot and took off as fast as possible, leaving the strange inhabitants of that place behind.

******

                Gamora and Mantis were alone in the Pilot's cabin. Drax and Rocket were telling stories to Groot in the cargo room while they organized some things and Peter was somewhere out there. Soon they would reach the next planet and in an hour they should start to really organize themselves. The alien with antennae looked at zehoberi. Gamora looked happy and quiet that morning. For Mantis it remained a mystery because Gamora had prevented her from touching her that day. She wasn't as naive as she looked, she was just sincere, and she suspected why that had happened. They didn't talk much. It was with Drax and with Peter that she talked the most. After so much time alone under Ego's orders it was difficult for her to carry on a conversation.

                “Go ahead,” Gamora said without looking at her, but calm.

              Mantis looked at her quizzically, but Gamora said nothing else, then reached out to touch the warrior's arm. Mantis's heart clenched with all the pain she felt, fear, grief, terror, missing, but there were good things too, and that was what she always focused on, the strongest emotion in someone. She smiled as she felt the killer's love for her family, and realizing that Gamora was beginning to sympathize with her, Mantis, and the source of her suspicions. Love. Romantic and sexual love, by Peter Quill. Even stronger than what she had felt when she touched Peter.

                “You feel love. You love your crew as your family. And you feel romantic, and sexual love, by Peter Quill.”

               Gamora watched her swaying between dazed, happy and relieved at the same time. She knew that Mantis would say that, so she hadn't let her touch her that day, and also because she didn't like Ego, she didn't trust him at all, and consequently, in his servant either. But she was happy to hear it out loud.

                “Thank you,” Mantis spoke as she released her.

               Gamora wondered what exactly she would be thanking, then smiled at Mantis, who smiled back, and the two returned to focus on the stars outside the windows. But for a few seconds. They turned their chairs back as they heard the sound of Come and get your love, of a band that Peter called Redbone, invade the cabin, and the Star Lord invade the place dancing without ceremony.

                “Peter! You don’t want to scare someone who's driving. Where were you?” Gamora asked.

               Peter pretended not to hear and kept dancing to another room, hiding his smile from what he had just heard Mantis say. He would approach Gamora about it another time, preferably when she was calm enough not to kill him.

******

                Peter heard the bedroom door close and Gamora's footsteps approaching his bed. He removed his arm from his eyes and saw her holding an ice pack. The zehoberi motioned for him to move and Peter stood up, allowing her to sit on the bed with her back against the wall, pulling him into her lap then. The Star Lord saw her brown eyes gaze at him with concern and her delicate fingers run through the great bruise he had between his left eye and his cheek.

                “That was not necessary,” she complained, but in a calm tone.

                “He asked for it. _No one_ calls my girlfriend a bitch and walks away as if nothing had happened.”

                “You forgot I'm the biggest killer in the galaxy,” she said with a smile, carefully placing the icy compress on his face.

                Peter moaned in pain, but soon he got used to the sensation.

             “And you are the greatest treasure of the Star Lord. I said I wasn't going to let anyone else hurt you, and that includes hurting words. And he ran off like a coward when even Groot threatened to kill him for it. And he mustn't have a beautiful woman taking care of the black eye I gave him.”

                Gamora's smile widened. Lifting the ice for a moment, she leaned down and kissed his lips, then applied the ice again.

                “I know” Peter smiled.

                “Han Solo?”

                “You're getting good at it.”

                Peter closed his eyes again as Gamora's free hand intertwined with his, the exact spot where they could feel the Earthman's heart beat.

                “We told you not to sleep for now.”

                “Only if you promise to dance with me later.”

                “If you're while enough to dance.”

               “The Star Lord is never so bad that he can't dance, especially with the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, and best of all, the most beautiful woman in the galaxy is mine.”

              Gamora couldn't contain a huge smile, staring again at her Star Lord's blue eyes and feeling her chest warm and her inner being taken over by an enormous happiness she hadn't remembered feeling since she had met Thanos.

                “I'll charge it from you.”

******

                She could hear murmurs of several voices. The voices of your friends, your family, more specifically. She was safe in someone's arms. And judging from the silence they were in Millano.

                 “Rocket…,” a nervous Peter called out.

                 “I'm going as fast as I can without killing us. We'll arrive in Xandar in twenty minutes.”

                 “I already contacted Nova Corps and the hospital. They're waiting for us,” she heard Drax say.

                 A small, careful hand moved over the left side of her body. The place was dormant. The voices seemed less distant.

                “I am Groot?”

                “She'll be fine, Groot,” Peter told the baby, but his voice betrayed fear.

                That explained the two absurdly small hands touching her left arm.

                “Peter…?”

                She felt the Terran's chest rise and fall with a deep sigh. So it was he who was holding her.

                “Gamora!!” He called softly, as if afraid to hurt her more with his voice.

                “I am Groot!!”

                “The robbers...” the Zehoberi asked as she stared at the Star lord, sitting on the floor against the wall of the ship, with his legs extended, holding her in his lap.

                “Arrested. The mission was completed successfully. A shot struck you and you hit the head. We're coming back to Xandar. You need doctors.”

                “This isn’t enough to kill me.”

                “We know, but we want the best care possible. Mantis told us that she can control the nervous system. She has stopped your bleeding and she's relieving her pain.”

              Gamora glanced to the side, seeing a worried Mantis staring at her, and Groot, his teary eyed and his hands clasped in apprehension. Gamora did her best to smile and stroke the baby's face with one finger.

                “I'll be fine, dear.”

                “Groot, go and tell Rocket and Drax that she woke up.”

                “I am Groot” the little one spoke before running away.

                Peter turned to face the injured woman, his wife.

                “Don’t sleep again, please.”

                “I promise to do my best.”

                “Mantis…”

            “The extent of damage isn't serious. The blow to the head also caused no more than a scratch in the temple and moderate pain. The chances of a quick and full recovery are very good.”

                “It's a relief to hear this,” Peter replied.

                “Should we pass this on to doctors beforehand?”

                “It would be nice. Will her pain coming back if you leave?”

                “Not immediately. In a few minutes maybe. The bleeding is completely contained, this won't be a problem anymore.”

                “Thank you, Mantis. Do that.”

                “I'm going to pretend you didn't send everyone away to be alone with me,” Gamora joked.

                Peter smiled, but still worried. He wanted to play the game with another, but his head wasn't working for such a thing.

               “Need. Your whole family loves you so much that nobody wants to stand still to save you. Now be quiet, try to relax, not sleep. You'll be fine soon, and we'll dance out of the hospital.”

                “Don’t count on it at all,” the warrior said slowly.

                Peter laughed softly and kissed her forehead. Gamora closed her eyes briefly. His lap was warm and cozy, his arms around her looking like the safest shield in the universe, he couldn't blame her for falling asleep. She opened her eyes again when she heard someone else sitting next to her. Mantis' hand was back on her wound. One hand of Drax was on her shoulder as comfort and the other lifting Groot so the little boy could stroke the top of her head. And there was Peter's look of love and concern, which refused to leave her.

                “I'm going to land the ship now. Don't go to die!” She heard Rocket say from the cabin.

                She knew the raccoon meant he was worried about her too, but he'd never admit it. She smiled at Peter, and was immediately rewarded. And despite the worry in the blue eyes, it was still that smile that made the zehoberi's heart melt. She couldn't find words to describe to herself the feeling that came to her with her family gathered around her, taking care of her.

                “I promise I'll be fine,” she said quietly as she felt the ship land.


End file.
